If I was Invisible
by koodles4you
Summary: Basically a modern day fiction about a girl, her strange friends, and Craig the Leg
1. Default Chapter

"You seriously think I care?" I whispered. I was to shy to say it loud enough for them to hear. They might do something else, or torture me for some other pointless reason.

"Cough it up!" Craig commanded.

"I spent it already."

"You didn't wait for me to take it?" He asked.

"Umm no."

"If I can't have it neither can you." He responded throwing my lunch in the trash. Once again I sat alone, lunchless as Craig and his little league of gooneys stalked off.

Craig was a jerk, and I knew it. I had tried everything to rid myself of him. Today I ran to the cafeteria so I could buy my lunch before he got a chance to take it, but even that didn't work. For a stupid bully he sure is conniving. He was like a parasite living off other peoples lunch money. I thought once I left Jr. High people would finally leave me alone; I was wrong.

Actually the only person who really bothered me was Craig, and that was only around lunchtime when he could smell the money.

I was happily sitting alone when another little group came over, and invaded my table of solitude. I pushed up my glasses, and looked up. It was the 'Bond-inators' self titled of course. It was supposedly a mix of James Bond and Terminator. Original huh?

"Hey ya four eyes." Race said. I had never talked to any of these boys before; I only knew their names from observation. That was how I fit in that school. I was basically invisible, and I observed everyone else.

"Four eyes?" Blink asked. I didn't think he should be calling me four eyes when he only had one.

"Yes?" I answered.

"She can speak!" Jack exclaimed. All he boys cheered, tossed random food items around the table, and threw random food items at me. I stared at them blankly.

"The real question is if she can say anything other than 'yes' and 'no.'" Race commented.

"I can say many things." I replied only loud enough to be heard. Once again they cheered and threw things. I would never understand boys, and their destructive ways. Children in Mexico would die to have the food they were casually throwing around.

While the boys continued with their annoying rituals I was looking down at the empty spot on the table in front of me. Luckily I had two older brothers and had fast reflex or the apple Jack threw at me would have hit me in the middle of my head. But I caught it, just in time too. I tossed it back to him.

"Dude? I was giving this to you, since 'Craig the Leg' stole your lunch." Jack replied stuffing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth, and tossing me the apple back.

"Umm, thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"You will willingly speak?" Blink asked incredulously.

I laughed a little and asked my question. "Why do you call him 'Craig the Leg'?"

All the boys stared at me blankly. Finally Mush spoke up. "It rhymed."

I nodded slowly. Their ways were strange and unaccustomed to me. Though they were strange and sometimes unwelcome, I would soon learn they would be the best and worst things that ever happened to me.


	2. chapter 1

I had been with the boys a week. It was an interesting group to say the least. They seemed to bounce off each other. They would even finish each other's sentences. Sometimes they would go into these horrible insult battles and laugh about it. I was expecting some weird boy things, but I think this group was just strange.

"Craig the Leg has been sighted." Race said looking up at the Craig, who was crossing the lunchroom heading for our table.

"Oh crap." I whispered slightly coming out of my shell of shyness.

Jack laughed, he enjoyed provoking Craig.

"Hey Trina, You think just because you sit with these losers doesn't mean I still don't need your lunch money." I looked up at Craig; he was smirking with pride.

I sighed. "Once again I don't have it, I already bought lunch with it."

"Okay then give me your lunch." He commanded. All at once all the boys started cracking up.

"You really think she's just going to hand you her lunch without a fight?" Race asked incredulously. Apperantly they had never seen Craig and I interact.

"She better if she knows what's go for her." He replied.

"Well do you know it's good for a person to eat? Sometimes she might need that lunch. Besides you could lose a few pounds yourself." Jack was trying as hard as he possibly could to hold back a laugh, but he couldn't and burst out laughing.

"If you know what's good for you Kelly you'll shut up now." Craig warned.

"Eat this." Jack tossed Craig an apple and turned around. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned to Craig and smiled broadly.

Craig angrily walked off. I don't think Jack scared off Craig. Maybe it was all of us together as opposed to just me, as it used to be.

Jack laughed when I turned back around. "You aren't as shy as you act, are you?"

"I dunno." Then I went back to eating my lunch.

"Dude, look there's the new girl." Mush pointed out.

"She's hot." Blink said.

"I cannot tell a lie," Race commented implying some kind of joke about George Washington. "She ain't bad." I gave him a look.

"Jack, what do you think?" Mush asked.

"She's okay, but I don't see what the big deal is." He replied.

"Dude, look at her." Blink said in awe of Jacks horrible taste.

"She's got cool shoes." I commented.

All the guys turned, and stared at me, this happens a lot. The stare was an unspoken 'shut up,' so I did.

"Okay...anyway, look at her hair." Race said. "Its red, no, no it's not red it bright red."

"You mean _hot_ red." Blink corrected.

"Maybe you guys don't remember, but this was my table of solitude before you came invaded it, so lets change the subject or I'm kicking all of you off my table." I said thoroughly grossed out.

"I must concur." Jack agreed, but I'm not sure if he was grossed out or not.

The subject was soon changed to 'Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow.' It appeared that Blink had seen the movie three times, he had a little Gwyneth Paltrow fetish.

"Gwyneth Paltrow is pretty." I said.

"You homo." Blink replied, all the guys looked at me in disgust.

"You just called me the Greek root word homo which means 'same.' So you could be calling me the homosphere, homogeneous, homonym, or as you were using it homosexual. Be more specific next time."

Needless to say, he didn't respond no one did.

After my brief interruption all the boys went back to Gwyneth Paltrow. The subject of Gwyenth Paltrow led them to the subject of 'super hot babes.' I spaced out, thinking about the way my life used to be before I met the 'Bond-inators.' I heard my name mentioned, turns out that they were talking about some Spanish super model named Katrina. While my head was up, and I was conscience of the real world, I noticed the girl still wandering around looking for a place to sit.

Jack apparently also noticed her, because he shot me a smirk, and invited the girl to sit with us. Her hair was most definitely red. It was a brilliant color. No hair dye could have done that. She was thin, rather short, and seemed relieved to have found a place to sit.

She sat in between Jack and I. Jack seemed pleased with himself. I just hoped I didn't have to speak to her, a simple hello was good enough for me. My shyness was coming back, and my phobia of meeting new people never left.

I was so busy thinking about how I didn't want to talk to her that I didn't realize Jack and her turn to me, so I could introduce myself.

"Four eyes?" Jack asked, trying to get my attention.

I turned to look at them. I must have been blushing when I saw them because Jack made some comment about it.

"Four eyes?" She asked curious about Jacks nickname.

"Actually my name is Katrina, but everyone who doesn't call me Four Eyes calls me Trina." I said.

"I'm Kathleen, sometimes called Red, but basically Kathleen." I smirked and shook her hand. It was no secret why someone would call her Red. I went back to my lunch, and Jack went back to impressing her with his 'amazing personality' as he calls it.

While I was eating I wasn't paying much attention, and spaced out, but I heard a few things Jack would say.

"Does your group have some sort of funny name? When I first got here some girls were talking to me about you guy's, and they said something about a stupid name. Bond-lovers? Something to do with James Bond." Kathleen asked.

"James Bond? No, we don't have a name."

I quietly snickered, it was obvious Jack liked her, I wondered what he was going to do about it. I hadn't been around the boys long enough to know how stupid they were around girls, but I would soon find out. How stupid Jack was.

Wow, I didn't think I would ever write more to this one, but thanks to you, I guess I will.

LegallyRed- Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot when you, in particular, do. I hope you don't mind me putting you in my story. And I like your red hair...just for the record.

LadyRach- Wow, both my writing idles reviewed my story this time. I feel so special. Thank you for reviewing and making me feel special. They do need to work on their names. It was fun coming up with the names though.

TheAngeryPrincess13- You must be my most faithful reviewer, and for this you and...my little brother. (You can have him if you want) lol. Thank you for reviewing, you should get busy on some of your Newsie stories.

Wisecracker88- Yeah, I based the Bond-inaters off my friends and me. We are random like that also. It's been really hard for me to write about a quiet person, because I haven't been quiet a day in my life. I'm the loudest person ever.


	3. chapter 2

It had been nice having another girl around. The boys were great, but I was always a little bit more comfortable around Kathleen.

We had been siting around deserted lake for hours. Jack and Kathleen sat together. Blink, Mush, and I sat together.

Completely randomly Race said, "I think we need to find Four Eyes a boyfriend." Everyone except for me cracked up at the thought of me with a boyfriend.

"Come on Trina I know you want a boyfriend." Kathleen taunted. I didn't turn to look at her.

I was thinking, or trying to think, and these annoying people wouldn't leave my love life and me alone. "There is no one that we could possibly know who is worthy of my time." Once again they cracked up.

"What would make someone worthy of your time?" Mush asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Some one who isn't a jerk, doesn't do drugs, isn't gay, has morals, and a religion, an out going personality, a good reputation, and is taller than me." I replied, once again wishing everyone would just leave me alone.

"What about Mathew Clearney?" Kathleen offered.

I smirked. "He sleeps with every girl he meets."

"Daniel Markous?" Blink asked.

"Does drugs" I replied.

"No way!" Kathleen said in awe. "Of all people I never thought of him as a druggie."

"I don't believe you. How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Ryan Litman sells drugs after school out of his car, and Daniel makes weekly stops by his car. And I've seen him smoking behind the school while he should be in lunch. Sometimes Tina Marena is there also." I was still smirking.

"How do you know this?" Mush asked. "What else do you know?"

"I know a lot of things that you are not privileged enough to know." Finally people were turning to me for things. I was the one in charge I ran the show. For once people needed me.

Jack smirked. "If we aren't privileged enough to know, then we'll make your job easy and stop asking." My bubble of happiness was suddenly popped. Complements of Jack.

Just for once I wish he would let me feel special. The jerk, somehow Kathleen manages to like him, it's beyond me.

Soon the subject was lost. My subject was lost.

* * *

"Four eyes," Jack yelled across the lunch table trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You could date him." Jack pointed at a curly haired boy across the lunchroom. The boy was wondering around aimlessly looking for a place to sit. "You don't know anything about that kid. He's perfect!"

I smirked and returned to reading the ingredients on my flavored water bottle. Kathleen left the table. I assumed she went to complain about a hair in her Jell-O or something, but she returned with the curly haired kid.

"Everybody this is David. David this is Jack, Blink, Mush, and Trina." Kathleen introduced.

I looked up, said hola and went back to my water bottle. Conveniently Kathleen took it upon herself to make Mush move so David could sit by me. I didn't look up.

Neither of us spoke the entire lunch. We didn't speak to each other the entire day. And for this I was thankful.

David and I had many similarities, though neither of us cared enough to find out this fact. For one, both of us were invisible unless we were in the group, but we were tag-along of that too. Or as Jack called us 'his crony's.'

* * *

Later that day, while surfing the web, I just happen to sign on to my AIM and Kathleen was on. Kathleen, Jack, and Mush made me download the stupid thing onto my computer, and Jack had to make me the worst, beyond worse screen name ever.

Kathleen and I hadn't gotten chance to talk after lunch that day, her and Jack were going out to do something as 'friends.' So she thought it necessary to interrogate me about David over the internet.

PsychoRedHead (Kathleen)- What do you think of Davi?

DeadlyMobMember (me)- Davi?

DeadlyMobMember- Ohhh you mean the shy kid...David

PsychoRedHead- Shy? Did _you, _you of all people call someone shy?

DeadlyMobMember- maybe....

PsychoRedHead- I think he's cute, and right up your alley

DeadlyMobMember- You like _Jack, _your word, on the subject of boys, is not valid. I can't trust you.

PsychoRedHead- ::sigh:: fine die cold and alone, see if I care.

DeadlyMobMember- so does this mean you are leaving me alone about boys....?

DeadlyMobMember- you are going to let me die cold and alone?

DeadlyMobMember- can you sense my overflowing excitement?

**PsychoRedHead has just signed off**

* * *

"Trina what is this?" My mother asked.

"A banana?" I answered looking at the lone banana she held in her hand.

"Where is the other one? I bought two. There was two this morning. So where is the other one?" My mother was almost hyperventilating.

"Most likely in some part of my digestive system." I replied.

"I needed that banana to make fruit salad, why would you eat it?"

"Because I was hungry?" I don't understand how she can not understand the concept of hunger.

She sighed and left. I returned back to my reading when the phone rang. I knew my mother was cooking, and most likely wouldn't answer it, so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked monotone.

"Hola Four Eyes." Returned Jack from the other end other the receiver.

"May I be of assistance?" I asked still monotone.

"Yes, I need some information on a schoolmate of ours. Can you help me?"

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll disown you."

"You will!" I asked getting extremely excited.

"On second thought no, I wont. But I will make you sit next to David everyday at lunch if you don't help." He replied. He was a little too proud of the threat he came up with.

"Okay, okay I'm listening."

"Ya know Casey Moss?"

"Yep"

"I need to know what her parents do for a living, and where she lives."

"Are you planning to assassinate her and her family?" I asked astonished.

"No, we're planning to do something to her house tomorrow night, and we want to know if she could afford to sue us, and where she lives."

"No, I won't let you us my powers for evil." I said amusing myself with a quote from some old movie.

"Are you willing to sit next to David?.... For a whole month?"

"An accountant, and doctor. 1103 Berryfrost Drive. Good-bye"

I hung up, I felt bad, but knowing I didn't give him the real address or jobs made me feel some-what better.

* * *

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**Wisecracker88**- Umm, I guess it's kinda a mary sue, but a plot will develop soon. It kinda begins in this chapter. Hope you liked it. (The internet evil? Nahh...)

**LegallyRed- **Umm I guess I already told you this, but I don't need Jack, if I do end up wanting a love interest, I'll improvise. Wow, you put you and I on the same level? No, more like a same knack as you put it, wow that made my day. Lol (sorry I couldn't think of a better fake s/n)

**Grace-** Yes, I will continue, for you, and your poor, poor mouth. Maybe this will take your mind off it.

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks. I was bored one night and wrote this story. I guess other people like it. I didn't really update soon, but we won't go into that.


	4. chapter 3

"Nice to see you today Jack, I see you and your colleagues in the torture of innocent homes aren't being sued." I greeted Jack that morning.

"You think you're so cool, don't you? Just because you gave us the wrong address and jobs, but I'll have you know that I found something better to do than vandalize peoples houses, and we didn't invite you." He once again seem very proud of his come back, I on the other hand, couldn't have cared less.

"Please, never invite me to anything. Besides what's a step up in your book from vandalizing houses?"

Jack left angrily, I figured he would get over it. Soon after Kathleen came, basically skipping, over to me.

Kathleen was smiling non-stop, something good was happening, and I wanted nothing to do with it.

* * *

David and I were sitting alone at the Bond-inators table before the rest of the crew arrived when Craig the so-called Leg arrived.

"I see your idiot friends aren't here." Craig pointed out.

"Way to go captain obvious." I replied.

"You got a lot of guts saying that to my face." Craig threatened.

I stared back at him, with no response. I would most likely be eating Jacks apple again that day. Then I remembered David; he was at the table also. He was almost as good me a being invisible, but he should keep in mind I invented the art.

"Craig leave those people alone." A girl with should length brown hair yelled at Craig.

It was strange I had never seen her before. I didn't like not knowing who she was. The Bond-inators were messing up my invisible girl look. People were starting to notice me, and I didn't know notice everyone else. Curse them!

"Go sit down Bookworm." Craig demanded.

She smirked. "I think I will, but not because you said, because I wanna, and I think I'll sit here." She pulled out a chair right next to me.

Craig looked confused. "No, over there." He pointed to the self-titled 'popular' table.

She threw her lunch on the table, sat down, and began eating it. Craig the Leg had been defeated. He stomped off, pouting. I got my lunch, thanks to this girl whom I knew nothing about.

"I'm Craig's cousin Alison, but most people call me Bookworm." She said taking a bite out of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I stared at her for a minute before responding. "You are related to Craig the Leg, and you're sitting next me us? Why?"

"You call him Craig the Leg?"

I nodded slowly.

"And why?" She asked

It took me a minute to remember why we called him that, then I remembered. "It rhymes."

She stared at me puzzled for a moment, before bursting out laughing. David and I stared in awe. She wasn't breathing, she was just laughing.

"Okey dokey." Was all I said before going back to my lunch.

"Well who is this lovely lady sitting in my spot?" Race said rather flirtatiously.

"Would you like me to move?" Bookworm asked staring up at him.

He was smirking when he asked me to move my chair so he could sit next to this 'charming lady.' I felt nauseous.

When Jack and Kathleen came back from their classes they were hand in hand. So the people not involved with the opposite sex at our table was David, Spot, Mush, and I. I was doomed.

I was sitting in between Race and Jack. They weren't exactly looking at me if you know what I mean. So Spot and I flicked Jell-O squares back and forth before they landed in someone's lap. It was the highlight of my boring, pointless day.

* * *

Magically Bookworm also got an instant messenger system, so we could keep in touch _all_ the time…

DeadlMobMember- You both are delusional

PsychoRedHead- No, you were flirting

Books4AllTimes- you were most definitely flirting w/ Spot.

DeadlyMobMember- no, you two were flirting, and I was avoiding the flirting

PsychoRedHead- then how do you explain the red Jell-O stains all over my jeans?

DeadlyMobMember- simple, Jell-O war, not flirting, war

Books4AllTimes- And you say _we _are delusional. You're insane, besides if you like Spot just admit it

DeadlyMobMember- no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no…..Must you hear more?

Books4AllTimes- I g2g, ttyl Kathleen tell me when you crack her

PsychoRedHead- bye I will

DeadlyMobMember- GO, be like a tree and leave!

**Books4AllTimes has just left the chat**

PsychoRedHead- will you admit it now that she's gone?

DeadlyMobMember- yes ::sigh::

DeadlyMobMember- you _are_ psychotic

DeadlyMobMember- if feels so good to get that out

PsychoRedHead- why do you hate everyone so much?

DeadlyMobMember- I don't hate everyone…. Remember the mute kid? I like him.

PsychoRedHead- you're hopeless

DeadlyMobMember- maybe so

DeadlyMobMember- at least your off Davie, that kid is weird. I don't like him

PsychoRedHead- I still think you two would have made a cute couple

DeadlyMobMember- well you're just going to have to get over it

PsychoRedHead- I'll just have to get over it later because I have to go now

PsychoRedHead- bye bye

DeadlyMobMember- bye, and remember…don't go dying on us!!!

**PsychoRedHead has just left the chat**.

* * *

I was reading Treasure Island to my dog, Daisy, and myself when the phone rang. I was so into the book that I forgot I was screening my calls and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked impatiently, wanting to get back to Jim and the pirates.

"Four Eyes, just the person I wanted to speak to." Jack commented.

"We don't need anymore Tupperware." I replied in all seriousness.

"Ha-ha-ha." Jack laughed in sarcasm. "I don't want to sell you any, actually I need a favor. We can get a discount at The Ultimate Toy Store if you have a party over four. We're taking a tour. Would you came, Red, Bookworm, Race, and me are all here. We really want you to come."

"No you don't. You want a discount." I replied.

"That's not true. We really want you to come. It's just convent that it happens to be five people." Jack really sucked at trying to be convincing. "Please come!"

"No." I said hanging up.

"Now back to my book. Daisy, where were we?" I asked my dog.

She surprisingly didn't respond. I smirked and returned to page 55.

* * *

Five minutes later Red called. Once again I forgot to screen my calls. You think I would remember by now.

"More likely than not, he would…. Hello?" I asked mumbling some of the book when I answered the phone.

"Isn't Jack such a jerk? He made it sound like we just wanted you to come for the discount. Really we are really bored, you bring such…umm…life to the party." She said unsure of what, exactly, I brought to the party.

"Wow, although that offer was really convincing I think I'll stay home. A tour of The Ultimate Toy Store really doesn't sound that great right now." I replied.

"That's too bad because we had some extra time before the tour, and we're on our way to pick you up." Red said evilly.

I didn't reply, just hung up the phone.

"Daisy, I believe we will have to finish this another day." I said as I got up to go to my room. I didn't want to get dressed. I wanted to stay in my pajamas all day.

* * *

"Umm, Four Eyes, what are you doing in your pajamas?" Red asked when I answered the door.

"You guys just said I had to some, you said nothing a bout a dress code. Since I'm dressed inappropriately I think you should leave me here" I said.

"No, I don't care that much." She smiled as she pushed me into the car, right next to Spot.

"Ya don't look to happy to see me Four Eyes." Spot pointed out.

"I just want expecting to see you here, that's all."

The drive there was fine, except for my overflowing anger towards Bookworm and Red. I think Jack wanted me there for the discount, but Red wanted me there for Spot. They wanted us to become a couple. Hahaha not a chance.

* * *

When we got there I sat on a bench near the bathroom. The tour didn't start for about another five minutes. On the bench with me was a group of kids in huge navy blue sweatshirts with the letters 'CCS' printed on them.

They were singing the Duck song. I had to resist singing along. I love that song.

"Hey wanna a cigarette?" One of the kids asked a fake lisp.

"One minute." Another one said pretending to pick up a phone.

"I can see you're in a tough situation." Another one said. Then in unison they all sang,

"_Do you really wanna get into a, _

Breath stinkin' 

_Teeth stainin'_

_Rat poison containin'_

_Brown spit makin'_

_Law violation'_

_Nicotine additive habit?_"

Then they all said in unison, "I'm sayin' fowl, but it's your call. Nahh, I'm cool. Yeah you are."

Then they cracked up, and squished a few more people on the bench.

I mustered up all the courage I could and asked them went school they went to. "They pointed to there sweatshirts saying "Cult Community School."

Then a girl who seemed to really annoy the rest of the children said that they went to Christ Community School. The other kids sneered at her. She walked back over to the teachers who she resumed talking with. The other people also resumed what they were talking/singing about.

I could occasionally make out a "Green Day" "The Killers" "Are your gay senses tingling" "Don't make fun of Captain Novocain" and other random phrases.

* * *

The tour might have been the worst thing I have ever done. It was so boring, and I had The Duck song stuck in my head the whole time. Spot and I weren't near each other the whole tour. So basically the whole thing was pointless, and I could have stayed at home.

* * *

Knots- Ahh I'm so glad you reviewed my story. Welcome aboard Knotie. Lol sorry. Thanks again for reviewing.

TheAngeryPrincess13- Thanks, I'm glad you like the story. I gave Trina my sarcasm, but besides that I'm nothing like her, and Kathleen…hmmm…I dunno.

ShortAntionSpaz- Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed but it really doesn't have a plot, and I'll be first to admit. It's fun to write, and people seem to like it, I guess. It's kinda sad this is my most reviewed one. Lol Thanks for reading.

BiteMyToeMrMoe- I'm glad you didn't fall out of your chair. Hey do you recognize the second to last scene. I should add something about poking.

Queen of NY- I thought about pushing him off a cliff, but people might get mad, and stuff so I kept him in a little while longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Dimonah Tralon- I hope you like Bookworms character, sorry she related to Craig the Leg, but it just kinda worked out that way. There will probably be more of her in the next chapter. Though I hate saying that cause I have no idea what I am doing next chapter.

Legally Red- I updated specially cause you asked. I felt so special. Umm I don't think this one was as funny as the other ones, but I hope you enjoy it.


	5. chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I haven't updates in forever. I'm also sorry about all the mistakes you are about to read. Please don't hate me**.

**Diclaimer- i don't own Newies, Disney is the proud owner of Newsies, i don't own Red, Kathleen does, i also don't own Bookworm, Dimonah Tralon owns her. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure probably belongs to some old bald guy and Growing up Gotti belongs to A and E i think. So don't sue me!**

* * *

I met Spot in the hallway the next day. He walked up to me. I looked at him blankly and he stared back sympathetically.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He sighed before getting started. "Umm…" He looked uncomfortable. "I'm glad you shared you feelings with me, but its not going to work."

I kept asking myself if Spot was drunk.

"I got your note." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. And handed it to me.

It read-

_Dear Spot,_

_I've been to shy to tell you I love you, Spot. I love everything about you. Your controlling personality, your 'I could do that better' out look on life. Though you are on the shorter side, short guys can do a lot of things tall guys can't do like…actually nothing comes to mind right now, but there are plenty of things. I hope you are taking this note as seriously as I am. _

_If you agree with me and love me too, next time you see me take me in your arms and tell me you love me._

_Trina_

I stared at the note in awe. "Who wrote this crap?" I asked aloud. "I sure as hell didn't!"_ Who would try to ruin my life for no good reason?_ I thought. As soon as I thought of them I felt like an idiot for not thinking of them before. "Red and Bookworm." I said aloud. "Give me the note." I commanded Spot.

He did. I was going to confront them, but then I would be late for class, and this really wasn't that important. I would wait for lunch.

-------

David and I were, once again, first to lunch; we sat in solitude until Bookworm came.

"Have you seen Spot yet today?" Bookworm asked.

I turned to look at her. "Sadly." I replied.

She grinned. "I think he looks hot today, I mean nothing compared to Race, but maybe somewhere close."

I turned back to my food. "If you like him so much why don't you marry him?" I asked pulling out my ultimate insult.

She looked at me confused. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"Ha," I laughed. "Upset me? You murdered me, what little social life I had you killed it!" So what I was being a totally drama queen. I could do that if I wanted to, She killed my social life after all.

"Are you mad about the letter?"

"Am I mad about the letter?" I asked rhetorically. "Yes, you crucified me. I come to school this morning and the first thing I hear is 'Sorry Trina it's really not going to work out' from Spot, of all people. You suck!" I yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

Bookworm looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry to upset you Trina. Red and I thought it would be good for you and Spot. We meant no harm by it. And as for your crucifixion, I'm sorry about that too."

I nodded. I guess all I wanted was an apology, I didn't care after that. Poor Bookworm, Red didn't get any of my wrath, I took it all out on Bookworm.

----

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jack asked everyone at the table.

No one responded. Bookworm and Race were flirting, Red was reading a Harry Potter book for the hundredth time, David was also reading, but he was reading **The O'Riley Factor for Kids**, Mush was absent because of stomach virus, Spot was doing…who cares, and I was thinking about what gelatin really is.

"People?" Jack said louder. "What are we doing tonight?"

Race looked up. "Sorry Jack, we're out. Bookworm and I are going to a library." Bookworm smiled broadly, Race didn't look as thrilled.

Red also looked up. "Count David and I out. The new Harry Potter book is coming out tonight and were going to stand out in the cold for nine hours to be one of the first people in the country to get the book!" Red said rather excited.

"Spot?" Jack asked.

"Nope." He replied. "I've got a Boy Scout meeting tonight."

Everyone at the table looked up at Spot incredulously.

"I'm trying to earn my Eagle Award." He said in defense. "It looks good on your college application."

We nodded, because if we said anything we would bust out laughing.

"I guess it's just me and you tonight Four Eyes." Jack said.

"I've got to go buy a wardrobe fitting of my personality, I'm thinking goth..." I replied.

No one looked up.

Jack was staring at the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table. "So I have to be alone tonight?" He asked pitifully.

"Yes," We all replied in unison.

He didn't laugh.

---------

When I first got home I watched the three hours of **Growing up Gotti** I had saved on my DVR, and then I went upstairs to my room. I pulled out a paint by numbers kit, and painted a purple dog. It wasn't my fault that purple and brown looked the same when they were wet.

As soon as I signed on AIM I was bombarded with AIMs from Jack.

MrWonderful (Jack)- You said you were busy

MrWonderful- I thought you had to buy a wardrobe fitting of your personality

MrWonderful- do you just hate me, do you never want to be around me?

DeadlyMobMember (Me)- Are you smoking something?

MrWonderful- No, but I just now realized I have no real friends, even my girlfriends ditched me.

DeadlyMobMember- I don't think she ditched you, more like temporarily wanted a book more than you. Once she finished it, she'll be back to normal, I promise.

MrWonderful- Thanks, I feel _so_ much better

DeadlyMobMember- Glad to be of assistance

DeadlyMobMember- I g2g ttyl

MrWonderful- you just don't wanna talk to me

DeadlyMobMember- so

DeadlyMobMember had just signed off 

---------

The next morning was even stranger than the previous one.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa." A complete stranger greeted me.

I looked up at her. I had seen her before, she was one of the cheerleaders at our school. "Nice to know. If I ever get interviewed by the Biography channel I'll be sure to include that." I responded.

She scowled at me. "The only reason I'm being nice to you today is because it's July 14th." She pointed out.

"Way to go captain obvious, where's your cape?" I asked.

She started to say an insult but stopped mid way. She went on to tell me that July 14th was 'be nice to a social zero day.' I thanked her and told her to go on with her day as usual. She didn't look very pleased with herself when she left, my mission was accomplished.

------

Lunch was uneventful again. Red and David refused to speak while reading the stupid Harry Potter book. We threw thing at them, it was a fun game, David would just wipe it off, while Red would pick the thing and throw it back, trying to hit one of use with.

Bookworm was trying to talk to Race about the library they went to. She said it was huge and had so many great books. Race mumbled something about suicide, but we ignored him.

Mush was there, but he seemed kinda out of it. Spot, we didn't asked about Boy Scouts, he didn't tell, and we liked it that way. Jack was trying to flirt with Red in-between throwing sessions and she kept yelling magic spells at him, that was disturbing. He looked hurt. As for me, I just sat and observed something I love doing but rarely get to.

--------

The weirdest thing that happened to me all day was in Spot, and I's American History class.

"Good afternoon class." Mrs. Kilagan said as she entered her classroom. "I will not be lecturing today, you will be teaching yourselves. I want all of you to think about what the American settlers were thinking about when the moved this country. Since this is Friday you will have this weekend to finish this assignment."

Mrs. Kilagans projects were always interesting, I remember Jack's class, last year, had to sew old fashion clothes the settlers would have worn and wear them a whole day. I was glad that wasn't our assignment.

She continued. "I will be grouping you in groups of two, one girl one boy, and I want you to spend a majority of your time together this weekend planning what to do with the land that I will assign to you. You will act as husband and wife, and will do all the decision making together. If one of you doesn't do your part both of you will fail this project."

Craig the Leg raised his hand. "Can we pick who we want to be with?" He asked stupidly.

She pondered his question. "No, I will choose, and you will like who you are partnered with or you will suffer in silence. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. There was no one that class that I wanted to be partnered with. I would rather die than be partnered with some of the boys in that class.

"Caleb and Michelle, Spot and Christine, Jamie and Tara..."

The list of names was rather long; I listened and noted everyone's partner until she called my name.

"Craig, and…" She looked around the room for another girl. "Trina. Craig and Trina."

I couldn't hear anything else. I would have rather been partnered with Satan than Craig the Leg. I could already tell this weekend was going to be the weekend from hell.

Mrs. Kilagan handed out a sheet of guidelines and things that needed to be included in our final report.

Craig smirked. "I think we should use our land to make a strip club!" Craig whispered excitedly. "You can't work there though. How 'bout your kinda just a person who does my laundry, and tells the telemarketers off for me, and I never sleep with you, 'cause you're kinda weird."

I couldn't really understand what he said; I was lost after telemarketers, so I just nodded.

"Good, now that we're in agreement, let's get down to business." Craig said looking down at the paper like he had just come out of **Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure**, except less hot.

"Who's Joan of Arc?" I asked.

Anyone who had seen **Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure** would understand why I had to ask him that question.

He looked up thinking. "Noah's wife?"

I smirked. He was a mini Ted, but once again less hot. "Okay, lets get to work."

He looked down at the paper the same time I did, I took notes as we decided what we were going to do and how to do it. We were two fifths done with our project when the bell rang.

I picked up my notes and began walking to the door. Spot ran up beside me. "It sucks to me you." He pointed out.

"Way to go captain obvious where's your cape?" I asked using that comeback for the second time that day, I really needed to find a new comeback, that one was getting old.

"Trina!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see Craig. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"No." And with that I walked off to my next class.

-------

When I got home I was glad it was Friday and I didn't have anymore school then I remembered I had one worse that school, and weekend full of Craig the Leg.

I signed on AIM. I needed to get my mind off my crap-tastic life.

When I signed on only Bookworm was on. I figured Red was reading precious Harry Potter. I was about to complain to Bookworm about my crappy life when I got an IM.

**SexyBeast200 would like to speak with you. Will you accept?**

**A message from SexyBeast200-**

"Trina, its Craig, let me chat with you."

I clicked accept.

DeadlyMobMember- how did you get this AIM?

SexyBeast200-Bookworm gave it to me

DeadlyMobMember- you suck

SexyBeast200- that cut me deep

DeadlyMobMember- I'm afraid you'll get over it

SexyBeast200- when do you want to get together?

DeadlyMobMember- how does never sound?

Sexybeast200- I know you don't want to fail this project. So when do you want to meet?

DeadlyMobMember- Your Jock mind tricks don't work on me, only chocolate

SexyBeast200- wtf?

DeadlyMobMember- Star Wars? The first one? The Phantom Menace?

SexyBeast200- some guys would find that obsession highly unattractive

DeadlyMobMember- hopefully you do

SexyBeast200- Anyway, what were you implying by that?

DeadlyMobMember- I'll meet you at the Star Bucks on Market Street tomorrow at noon, if you're late I'll leave

**DeadlyMobMember has just signed off**

* * *

Hehe I finally finished it, Chapter 5! I feel so proud.

LegallyRed- I used to love ghostwriter, I was my favorite. Anyway, I didn't like this chapter as much as the other ones. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. And I'm really glad you've liked it so far.

ShortAtntionSpaz- I enjoyed the happy little tip you let, that meant a lot to me. Lol. And you're right I have lots of fun writing this story, which is sometimes, more than I can say about my other ones. Hope you like it.

Shakespearean fool- has it really been that long? You wrote happy thanksgiving in the review and now its days away from Christmas, I should update sooner next time. I'm really glad you like it. It's nice to have a story that's fun to write and other people have fun reading it.

Dimonah Tralon- I'm pleased to know you like how I'm using Bookworm. It's actually worked out quite nicely with her being Craig the Legs cousin. I hope this chapter was worth looking forward for. (Does that make sense?)

Knots- Hehe, I don't think anything is going to happen between them, or so I think. I'm not so good at the love stuff; I'll leave that to you. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter also.

Grace (I'm too lazy to type your s/n)- my faithful fan. I hope you didn't hurt your self, falling out of that chair. Hope you like this one too.

Twilight-maiden- haha I'm glad you like it. Sorry it's taken me a long while to update. Christmas shopping, school, other boring stuff they kept me occupied. Sorry. I hope you laugh at this one also.


	6. chapter 5

**The last time i updated was along time ago, and for those who actually care, i am sorry. And for those who don't all the better. **

**I don't own really anything except Trina and Lauren. Red is owned by herself and Bookworm is owned by Dimonah Tralon.**

It was noon and I was standing in the insanely long line for Starbucks. I took a deep breathe and ordered my drink, when I turned around I saw him. He actually showed up. It was Craig I looked away in disgust. I was strongly hoping he wouldn't show.

I sat down at the table he had saved for us. He looked up at me, as if to acknowledge my presence, and looked back down at the paper. I straitened my posture so I could see the paper he was looking at. It was our project paper, I guess he just wanted to get this over with. I couldn't agree more.

We worked for half an hour when Craig began to slouch in his chair trying to hide his face. I looked behind me and I spotted his posse. They were at Starbucks getting coffee and he didn't want to be seen with me. I decided I didn't want to be seen by his posse either I just wanted to finish this project.

We were about three fourths done with the project when Craig's posse began to exit Starbucks. At first they didn't see us, but we could hear them.

"Yes, Jell-O is it's own food group." One of the jocks argued.

"It can't be." One of the girls fought back. "It's basically all water so it's considered a liquid."

"But if it was a liquid wouldn't you be able to drink it?" another girl asked suspiciously.

"You can slurp Jell-O, just like a cold drink." The entire group smiled and nodded. I resisted a gag.

I prayed that they would be so consumed with Jell-O that they wouldn't even notice us, but they did…thanks to Craig.

Craig jumped up from his seat and began yelling at me. "No, I will not go out with you. You four eyed freak!" Craig yelled at the top of his lungs. I had no idea what he was talking about. "I have a girl friend, who's really hot, not like you loser."

Everyone in Starbucks, including Craig the Legs posse turned and looked at me. I sunk in my chair. I was wondering if he planned this whole thing, going to Starbucks, acting like he didn't want his posse to see him, maybe he even invited them so they could hear him yell at me.

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on the planet. I would do it with another guy before I would do it with you!" Everyone's attention switched from me to Craig the Leg. That little gay comment had freaked everyone out. Including me.

"Craigy you're gay?" His girlfriend Christine asked.

"No!" He yelled in disgust.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut-up." He yelled at me.

"He's coming out of the closet" "I always knew it" "He looks gay too" people whispered.

I would have felt bad for him if the original idea wasn't to embarrass me, but it was so I just laughed.

Eventually I gathered our papers and left. Craig the Gay Leg was officially finished as my partner, I told him I would finish it and he didn't have to worry about it.

* * *

PsychoRedHead (Red)- how was your date? I heard he came out of the closet. 

DeadlyMobMember (Me)- it wasn't a date, and he did come out of the closet…

DeadlyMobMember- actually he kinda kicked down the closet door

PsychoRedHead- Neat-o

**Books4AllTimes has signed on**

Books4AllTimes (Bookworm)- Hey Trina, how was your date?

DeadlyMobMember- it was not a date!

PsychoRedHead- your cousin came out of the closet, publicly.

Books4AllTimes- there was always something about that boy….

DeadlyMobMember- Changing Subject…. Red, did you finish your Harry Potter book?

DeadlyMobMember- because everyone knows you would not be doing anything social if you had not finished it.

PsychoRedHead- well for your information, I have finished it. And it was GREAT! Better than any social event I can think of!

Books4AllTimes- hmmm…

DeadlyMobMember- …yeah…

PsychoRedHead- sorry… What are we doing tonight anyway?

Books4AllTimes- were we doing something?

PsychoRedHead- we are now, what should we do? Anything good happening tonight?

DeadlyMobMember- ya know, I better get going because my parent are going out of town and they need to talk to me

DeadlyMobMember- so bye…

PsychoRedHead- WAIT!

DeadlyMobMember- what?

PsychoRedHead- we totally need a girl's sleepover night, and I don't believe I've ever seen the inside of your house

DeadlyMobMember- no…I don't think that's a good idea

Books4AllTimes- sounds awesome, I'll be over at 7:00, and I'll bring the movies

PsychoRedHead- I got snacks

PsychoRedHead- I g2g see you guys at 7

Books4AllTimes- yeah me too, bye guys see ya at 7

**Books4AllTimes and PsychoRedHead have just signed off**

* * *

If seven had never come it would have been okay with me. I even asked my parents if I could have friends over and they said it would good for me. I gagged. 

It seemed like in minutes the doorbell rang. "We don't need any flippin' more Girl Scout cookies!" I yelled through the door. They kept ringing it for five minutes at which point I began getting a migraine so I opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door Red pushed in and threw herself on the couch. "Nice furniture." She commented.

"My mom got it…?" I said shrugging.

"Man, my mom bought us this ugly brick covered in leather that she calls a couch. It's totally painful."

"Nice," I replied.

Bookworm had taken a seat on the easy chair and was digging in her bag. "Look what I brought for us to watch!" Bookworm said smirking. "Cheetah Girls!"

"Lord save us all," was all Red could say while Bookworm was cracking up.

Obviously Red wasn't a fan of Cheetah Girls and Bookworm knew it. Soon after Bookworm pulled the rest of her movies out of her bad, we agreed on Without a Paddle, because we didn't really want to see any other movies she had brought.

In the middle of the movie someone pulled in the driveway. "Trina!" My older brother Lauren yelled annoyingly as he opened the front door.

"Please don't touch me." I begged. He did.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in like months." He commented while was suffocating me.

"I happen to like it that way, and why are you here? Shouldn't you be in boot camp or something?" He gave me the evil eye.

"You are just jealous that I escaped this stupid city and am living in Miami now."

"Ohh yeah, that's it, I'm jealous. What ever wakes you up in the morning, Lauren."

"Well it does, where's mom and dad?" He asked looking around.

"Cruse," I replied curtly.

"Ya know, I haven't seen you in three months, and I just wanted to spend some time with my only sister but since you don't want to I guess I'll go shower."

Lauren walked up the stairs to his room, without noticing Red or Bookworm.

"Woot! Who knew that you would be related to such a good looking guy, Trina." Red said when he had left the room.

"Ewww! He's my brother, and he's butt ugly." I replied thoroughly grossed out.

Bookworm looked up from the family picture that was on our coffee table. "Both your brothers are hott." She said calmly, or more calmly than Red.

I pushed the play button on the remote instead of replying. There was nothing I could say anyway. We watched the movie for another ten minutes when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it.

"Four Eyes!" All the boys screamed in unison. Jack, Race, Spot, David, and some kid I didn't know were all standing on my door step. "I decided that we need a Bond-inators house party, and when Red told me that the girls were having a sleepover, I knew that this was the day for a party!" Jack said.

They pushed their way into my house and most of them found spots next to my television. "What are we watching?" Jack asked.

"Without a Paddle," Red answered.

Everyone talked for a few minutes before we started the movie again. Then the worst thing that could happen did.

"Jack man, that you?" Lauren asked form the stairs, wearing only a towel.

Jack looked over at Lauren and jumped up. "I've seen ya many times Laurie, but never half naked."

My brother laughed. "My pants are down here, I'm coming to get them. Trina why didn't you tell me you were having a party? I could have make this into a real party, and now I have no time to buy alcohol." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait, no worries, I'll just get one of my home town boys to pick some up on their way over here."

I didn't say anything, if I had said something it wouldn't have helped anyway. Lauren had his little mind set on trouble and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

* * *

**Sorry i'm short on time today and just have to give a general thank you, THANK YOU! You guys are totally aweosme. I never thought i would ever even write a chapter two for this story, and now i'm on chapter...somehting bigger than two. :)**


	7. chapter 6

**Note- anyone who wishes to call Lauren 'Laurie' may do so, Jack does after all, and sorry I haven't written since last summer, school sucks and took up all my writing time. **

"Jacky remember that time we tied you to the top of my car and we drove down the side of the mountain at, like, ninety miles on hour?" Lauren, who now had pants on, asked Jack.

Red started laughing in disbelief.

"Red, Laurie was my main man a few years ago. He got me my first beer." Jack did a fake sniffle and wiped an invisible tear from his cheek. Red didn't look pleased.

"Oh man, remember that time we dyed the ice rink at the mall red with Jell-O powder? No one had any idea how it happened, and it was red for weeks." Jack and Lauren started cracking up.

As soon as he said that the doorbell rang, Hart and Mitchell stood at the door, with beer. I opened the door and looked at them with disgust. "Don't worry sweetheart we don't _only_ supply drinks." Hart said. He was obviously already drunk.

"What?" I asked confused

He laughed and patted my butt as he walked in. I didn't want to cause a scene so I just ignored it.

"Beer!" All the boys yelled,disappointing their girlfriends.

Red and Bookworm sat on the bottom step of my staircase. "This is disgusting." Bookworm said aloud.

"They're acting like animals." Red replied as David sat down next to her.

We all looked at him. "I don't drink." He replied slightly embarrassed.

We nodded.

* * *

"Yeah!" all the boys yelled as Mush stripped off his T-shirt and slip-and-slidded down my kitchen floor with dish soap as his lubricant. 

"Jack, your next!" Lauren yelled.

Jack stood, thinking as much as a drunk teenager could. "Pile up all the empty beer cans you can and I'm gonna ram 'um with my head!"

All the boys yelled in agreement. They piled up all the empty beer cans they could find, which were very abundant in my home. After they had built the tower, Jack ran, he slipped, and he slid. He did end up ramming all the beer cans, and making them fall all over the fall, but in the excitement, he forgot to stop himself and he slid headfirst into the kitchen island.

"Jack-man? You okay?" Lauren yelled stupidly, as the boys crowed around Jack and Lauren.

"Wait, everyone move away, my dads a doctor." Mush said while pushing his way through the crowd of boys.

"Doesn't your dad work Hooters?" Race asked.

"No, that's my mom," he answered quickly. He then tried to push up his sleeved and was surprised to find that they weren't there, since he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Okay, who stole my shirt while I wasn't looking?" Mush yelled, obviously agitated that his shirt was missing.

All the boys looked at each other waiting for someone to give him his shirt back.

"Just check him, man," A random boy said.

Mush went back to his patient. He cleared his throat and opened Jacks mouth. He looked inside and gagged at the smell of Jacks breath. He quickly closed Jacks mouth and moved to his ear. "JACK!" Much yelled in Jacks ear, Jack didn't move. Mush looked up sadly. "He's dead."

All the boys stood around sadly for a moment. No one was sure what to do.

"Wait, if we stay here we're going to be pinned for his murder and then they'll…" Lauren thought for a moment, "Chop off our heads!" this sent all the boys in panic mode.

They ran around the room like chickens with their heads cut off thinking of something to do. "I say we flee the country," Some boy suggested. "And head for Canada!" another boy added.

"To the Batmobile," Lauren rallied.

"You've got a Batmobile?" Some boy said astonished.

"No, but I have the keys to my mothers mini-van! Go!"

All the boys ran into the garage. To their surprise, the van was not there nor was the garage door opener.

**Earlier that night**

"I wonder what they'll do when they get bored here." Bookworm said bored herself.

Red spaced out, thinking of the horrible things that could happen to the boys if they left the house in their current state. She gasped, "we have to stop them from leaving. They'll die if we don't."

"What?" David asked.

"Never mind," she replied. "Here's the plan."

Red had David drive the van out of the garage, and Bookworm get the garage door opener and hide it. She had the front and back door barricaded, and made sure the security system would beep like crazy if any of the doors, leading to the outside world, had been opened.

**Back to the story**

By the time, the drunken boys figured out that there was no car in the garage David had locked the garage door, leading to the inside of the house, with all the boys in there. Red had figured they were safest in the garage.

I walked into my living room observing all the destruction that had been bestowed upon my home. I walked in to the kitchen and the first thing I noticed was an unconscience boy on the floor. "Umm, Red, you might want to see this." I yelled.

"Mary mother of Jesus!" She yelled.

"Christian Bale is in that movie," Bookworm exclaimed.

"Please stay focused," Red said exasperated.

Red dragged Jack to the living room and laid him on the couch. She had a wet washcloth to get all the soap off him, and was doing so when he woke up.

"Am I in Heaven?" he asked innocently. "Hell-o," Jack said once taking a look a Red.

"No," She replied angrily. "Now that you're awake, you're going in the room with all the other stupid boys."

"Are there strippers in there?" He questioned.

"What _do_ you think about?" Red rhetorically asked herself.

She led Jack to the garage and locked him in.

**In the garage**

"Ahh, it's the undead!" Race screamed.

All the boys then tried to run from Jack, the undead/zombie, but it was a small garage. They soon realized he was a good undead/zombie. And changed his name to Neo, because Spot thought that if he were a zombie he would want his title to be 'Neo the Undead.'

**Out of the garage**

"Whose are theses?" Red asked holding up a pair of Ralf Lauren tighty-whities with one end of a spatula.

"Ewww," Bookworm added disgusted.

I looked at them for a moment. "Wait, there's a name sewn in. David?"

Red gasped. "Those are yours? Are you going commando?"

"No!" He yelled. "It's obvious someone has been stealing and wearing my underwear. Give those back." With that he snatched them off the spatula and went to put them in the backpack he brought with him.

"Okay," Red said turning back around to the slip and slide mess. "Trina, are you gonna clean this up?"

"I haven't decided yet." I replied.

**Back in the Garage**

"Neo the Undead," Lauren called.

"What?" Neo or Jack answered obviously annoyed.

"Tell us what the underworld is like." He said.

"If I must," Neo or Jack sighed. "Well, first there's undead registration, to see if you have what it takes to be undead. Naturally I got in right away."

"Do you have to pay to be undead?" Race asked.

Neo or Jack smirked. "Actually there was this majorly hot beer slut who was totally into and I didn't want to leave her all alone in the Underworld, so they had to pay me to become undead. Every minute I'm down here I'm making one hundred undead credits."

"Ohh," all the boys nodded in understanding. "Are there lots of beer sluts there?" Spot nonchalantly asked.

"Everywhere, man. And you should see these girls, their…"

**Sorry about the many errors. It's late and I'm tired. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Rachel**


End file.
